The Ultimate Autobot Hunter: Part 4
2k5 2 - Friday, April 26, 2013, 6:34 PM --------------------------------------- Outskirts of Crystal City The vast Sagros Plain yields to more broken ground at its northern border, where grim evidence of war reasserts itself. Craters of various diameters with rusted, torn rims become more and more frequent, especially in the territory around Crystal City and the badly-damaged roadway leading north from it, but around the city itself, it is mysteriously clear. Or not so mysteriously; the city has been completely rebuilt. From nearby, it is difficult to see much more than the massive city walls and the upper stories of its tallest buildings, but from further away or from the air, the graceful indigo steel-and-crystal towers are more visible. Contents: The Orbit Hoverdisco Small Drone Crystal City Olympic Site Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Crystal City. North leads to Highroad. South leads to Sagros Plains. <'Decepticon'> Shockwave says, "Buzzkill, assemble a strike team at the Crystal City northern gates immediately." <'Decepticon'> Windshear says, "Is air support needed, sir?" <'Decepticon'> Shockwave says, "Affirmative." <'Decepticon'> Windshear says, "Several of the Harrison Squad are fully functional. We will be there shortly." Windshear has arrived. Buzzkill has arrived. <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "What does this word describe, 'Harrison?' Shockwave, find out what this squad's specialization is and who authorized their dispatch!" <'Decepticon'> Shockwave says, "Right away, Galvatron." <'Decepticon'> Shockwave promptly does nothing. Shockwave and a team of Decepticons have assembled just north of the city, barely within view of anyone watching from the city walls to the south. Shockwave watches carefully as the lumbering, feral form of Predaking stalks back and forth, clearly agitated. The beast paws at something on the ground, raises its head to the air and sniffs, smoke drifting from its mouth. It looks left, it looks right, and it goes back to trying to nudge at something on the ground. Above all, it is ignoring Shockwave. Fusillade has arrived. F-15 Streak Eagle has arrived with several members of the Harrison Squad. They all land somewhat behind Shockwave and Predaking and are quiet, awaiting orders. Cyclonus has arrived. A dead black McDonnell Douglas F15A transforms into Windshear. As per Shockwave's orders (which Buzzkill just looooves following all the time,) the honey bee Insecticon arrives at the gates with her impromptu strike team conisting of only the burliest and manliest of all the lesser Insecticons. She stands with Shockwave, arms crossed over the big bee face that makes up her chest. Behind her stands two beefy Goliath Beetle robots wearing sunglasses and looking like some kind of bodyguards. BUZZKILL IS SOOOO COOL. Cyclonus is also there, and he's also watching Predaking, though with less for scientific interest and more out of barely suppressed horror and disgust at what's happened to him. "You may have set a dangerous precedent, Shockwave," Cyclonus mutters to the cyclops. "What motivates the troops is that perhaps one day, when the war is won, they'll get their share of the spoils and a fiefdom to call their own. But to take five perfectly competent and loyal Decepticons and reduce them to a nearly mindless beast?..." He shakes his head. "Where is the reward there? Where is the promised glory?" Shockwave is soon reinforced by Buzzkill and her mechly mechs, but he does not address them just yet. "Predaking, report your status and submit for cortical-data retrieval," he orders the beast, but Predaking doesn't even seem to hear him, instead focusing on sniffing the ground. Finally Shockwave turns towards the Insecticons and aerials. "Predaking has detected additional signs of Autobot activity within our borders. Observe..." Shockwave points a handheld scanner at the area that Predaking is pawing at. The creature *finally* notices Shockwave long enough to glare at him, but then backs up so the spot is clear for the scan. The scanner illuminates the spot in an eerie purple light. Now visible is a large clawed footprint, similar but different from Predaking's own. "Sky Lynx," Shockwave announces. Predaking hisses angrily. As Cyclonus arrives and gets a chance to see the footprint, Shockwave shuts off the light, turning towards him. "*One* perfectly competent and loyal Decepticon, Cyclonus. Two if you include the original Predaking. Razorclaw is a loss, but the others are not." No don't even try Divebomb. Windshear lights an ener-cig and is talking quietly with the gumby seekers he brought with him. Hes not that interested in Predaking, what he is, how he got that way, what the members were before. As long as /it/ stays pointed toward the Autobots he could care less. When Shockwave makes his comment, he and the other Seekers look at the scanners effects and notice the clawed footprint. That bots been everywhere lately and its about time to put that to an end. "Concetrate on Skylynx." he says to the Gumby Seeker named Solo standing next to him. Spinister has arrived. Cyclonus grimaces, still focusing on Predaking. "The ORIGINAL Predaking would have understood and obeyed your order, Shockwave. That..." He glares at Predaking. "That thing *hesitated* to comply. Moreover, it's behaving aggressively towards you. Whatever control mechanisms you have on it, they had better work!" He holds his chin, thinking. Maybe suggesting they were all competent and loyal was a stretch, but still, not that much, surely? "Hrm. It seems fixated on Sky Lynx now. What's the use in tracking HIM? Sky Lynx can travel the stars!" Shockwave glances back at Predaking, which is glaring at where the footprint was visible a moment before. This time he refrains from dismissing Cyclonus's concerns. That hesitation /was/ worrisome. "We shall soon find out," Shockwave announces. "Predaking: Override 7B. Reset activity state to 1. Authoriation alpha." The beast suddenly freezes. Its tail had been swishing back and forth, its nose sniffing the air, and the furnace in its belly rumbling softly, but now it is completely still. Predaking still stands, but it is entirely inert... save for its optics. Just about anyone can see the fury and grim determination in the glow. *Almost* anyone... "There," Shockwave announces. "Control has been re-asserted. I will concede that its higher functions may need to be reprogrammed in the near future." Windshear notices the creatures reaction to the commands and notices the fire in its optics still. He flicks a wing slightly and works on his enercig and just.. waits for the moment when this all breaks loose. Cyclonus raises a brow at that. "It would appear, then, that you had the foresight to build in a leash on your pet, one that it cannot bite or pull away from. Well. Perhaps Predaking has learned the price of defiance, then? If he wants his own mobility, he must obey. Or..." Or perhaps it will anger Predaking further? Regardless, Cyclonus keeps further concerns to himself for now. "Control of one's troops has always been a Decepticon dilemma," Shockwave replies. "We do not always have the Autobot luxury of elite soldiers willing to swear loyalty to their leaders and truly mean it. There are exceptions, of course..." Shockwave gestures at Buzzkill, but he's really talking about Cyclonus. Reprogramming *was* a drastic step for the Predacons, however it is a worthy experiment before expanding the procedure across the Empire." At the alarmed looks he gets from the soldiers, Shockwave swiftly clarifies, "A mere 1% at most." For now. Meanwhile, whatever command Shockwave had executed against Predaking seems to have run its course. Slowly, the movement returns to the animal. First its wings regain movement, and then its tail starts swishing back and forth for now. Perhaps it *did* learn the price of defiance, as it is somewhat more docile in its stance as it lays down like a kitten. It'd be cute if its terrible optics matched the rest of its posture. Windshear gives Shockwave a look like 'what the smeg?'. NO way hes going to be reprogrammed. Sure its known his feelings for the majority of command but he can also be very loyal, he /used/ to be for that matter. He just hopes Shockwave sees his loyalty and doesnt have him on that potential list of those to be reprogrammed -- that 1%. Cyclonus hides his own alarm well, though he's long known that Shockwave has always intended to replace, one way or the other, the typical emotional Decepticons with mindless drones that follow orders without hesitation. Indeed, he knows full well that Shockwave may intend to reprogram far more than 1. Is he himself among the ones that would be subjected to the process? Suddenly Cyclonus finds himself missing Starscream--at least his treachery could be seen coming from a mile away. Shockwave is so patient and subtle that he could be, even now, wearing away imperceptibly at the foundations of Galvatron's reign without anyone realizing it. "Hnh. Yes. The worst of the incompetents and troublemakers, of course. But surely you can see how you're unintentionally affecting the morale of the rest of the Empire?..." Spinister lands a short distance away, flanked by Singe and Hairsplitter. He approaches silently, coming to a stop beside Cyclonus. Hairsplitter continues forward, handing a data pad to Shockwave with a salute. Singe smiles and and gives a big over the top wave to Windshear. Shockwave has Windshear near the top of the list. Decent skills, but questionable obedience problems in the past. He'll be an ideal soldier once part of his laser core has been scooped out and replaced with a computer. A more malleable computer, anyway. Cyclonus's fate would be much more complex and dependant on how he reacts to Galvatron's demise. Shockwave has hypothesized anything from being freed of his Unicronian programming to going berserk and murdering everyone. "It is a concern," Shockwave admits, "However loyal soldiers have nothing to fear." As Spinister, Hairsplitter, and whatshisname arrive, Shockwave gives Hairsplitter a respectful nod before taking the comparatively tiny datapad in his hand. Glancing at it and downloading the contents within an astro-second, Shockwave looks up towards Cyclonus. "There, the latest report on the Crystal City population. Crime and Autobot association has been nearly eliminated. Predaking, for its faults, has allowed us to regain control of this city." He holds the pad out for Cyclonus in case he wants to confirm the numbers. Windshear wishs he was a mindreader... Cyclonus takes the report and both his brows lift up in surprise as he reviews it. "Oh. Impressive. Those damned resistance fighters had been so problematic for us--now, judging from this, they are all but crushed! And to think I believed we would be forced to destroy the city. Well done, Shockwave!" Compliments from Cyclonus are exceedingly rare, as everyone knows. "'Destroy Crystal City'?" Shockwave echos. There is a hint of surprise in his voice, though definitely no condemnation. He has no problem with the concept, but he didn't realize Cyclonus was considering it. "To avoid it falling into Autobot hands?" Hairsplitter pauses as Cyclonus reviews the data. "Please notice, the rate of enemy combatant termination via Predaking vs. standard Seeker patrols." He glances over at Shockwave. "I've also run the metrics on rate of planetary gain using multiple units." Singe sighs. "I always knew we'd end up having to build a giant dragon to make up for these moronic airplanes. The Executrix excluded, of course." He brushes his hair away from his eyes. "Not simply that," Cyclonus says. "But rather, to comply with Decepticon tradition. That is, if we can't have it, no one will." Windshear raises an optic ridge and stares at Singe, "Then dont expect these moronic airplanes to cover your aft..." Shockwave gestures briefly at Hairsplitter while still looking at Cyclonus as if to say 'there, you see?'. He has a surprising amount of faith in the fleshling, and is one of the few Masters who can be considered a true Decepticon in his optic. To Cyclonus, Shockwave says, "That is not merely tradition but standard military tactics. Denying the enemy an asset that cannot benefit you is always worthwhile." Cyclonus shrugs. "I suppose so. And to be honest, after these fools in Crystal City falsely claimed loyalty to Galvatron then stabbed him in the back, I could care less if they all died." Singe cackles at Windshear. It is, quite possibly, the most foppish thing that has ever happened on Cybertron. "I'll let you know when I need it, my creatively color schemed friend." Meanwhile, Spinister stands off to the side. He would be super boring to play if it weren't for his talking guns. Windshear ignores Singe just like hes going to ignore the talking gun when he calls for air support if and when the battle finally goes down. Bludgeon descends from the Sky above Crystal City above. Bludgeon has arrived. A digital framework appears around bludgeon as his Pretender mode surrounds him. The skeletal Samurai has reappeared, flames in his eyes. Misfire has arrived. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a Terran B-1B Lancer, ready for flight! Space Going B-1R Lancer arrives some considerable time after Shockwave's summons, cruising relatively high up as she evaluates the area below. <> she greets, before wing waggling and settling into a holding pattern above the Decepticons iand their superweapon du jour. Flying in the classic Decepticon position, legs back and arms forward, Misfire comes swooping in the area, landing near Windshear, "Heya Windshear..." He says with a smile, as he looks over towards Spinister, "Uh, Spinister, sir. Zone SuicideAlley all clear, no bots, no nothing, sir." He looks around. "Also, why do I always get the sectors with ominous names...Never Alpha of Beta zone..." He muses largely to himself. Only in the Decepticon army can two high ranking officers agree that, yes, sometimes you have to wipe out a city that you control, but disagree on the reasons. Shockwave looks back towards Predaking, who is still recovering from his command override. The animal rears up, looking down at the assembled Decepticons with a snarl. Though trying to seem unthreatening, it does a poor job of it. Crouching down, it sniffs again at Sky Lynx's invisible footstep. Then it takes several steps further away from Crystal City, apparently tracking the scent. Windshear watches Misfire come in and land nearby. He grins, "Hi, Misfire -- Suicidealley?" Spinister gives Misfire a nod. Singe grins up at Misfire. "We're trying to increase your chances of getting Aimless KIA, replace him with a more suitable Nebulon." Ah, yes. Smacktalk among friends. He glances up at Windshear. "It's a Magaron region where Misfire leads Mayhem Attack units. Misfire is typically the only Decepticon to leave them." That is, of course, the point. "Though, no Autobot presence IS odd. Commander Shockwave should be made aware." He coughs a small spout of flame. "Ugh. Damn bioarmor is glitching again." Space Going B-1R Lancer stiffens in her flight path as Predaking rears up, swinging her wings forward to slowly slide past with bared bomb bays. Once the overhauled combiner sets to work, though, she resumes normal flight, descending and then transforming to land near Shockwave and Cyclonus with a sly look on her face. "You two look /delighted/ to be working so closely together. Sirs." The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Windshear rolls his optical focusing lens, the only indication that he even moderately paid attention to Singe's comment and fire...He glances toward Predaking then, "Looks like that monster has ideas of its own." he comments to no one in particular. He notices the bomber come in then but gives no other reaction other then to look back at Misfire, "So... hit anything you've aimed at lately?" Yea he had to stoke that. Slipping Windshear his Order's Datapad, "Yeah, very few 'Cons there too..." He looks over at Singe, "Ohhhh, that makes sense...Wait..." The Targetmaster is interrupted by his partner, "Look Singe, how many times do I have to apologize who getting you on that /email/ list...It seemed like the up and up..." Aimless offers with a smile to his, /friend/. Misfire looks between the two and shrugs over at Windshear. "I almost hit the broadside of a building from 300 meters..." Misfire smiles, "I was pretty happy with that." Buzzkill vanishes out of reality. Buzzkill has left. Cyclonus finds his trigger finger twitching a bit as Predaking regards him. Leave it to Shockwave to make something so terrifying and see nothing wrong with it. Then Fusillade arrives. Cyclonus's mouth makes a thin line as he regards her. "How I feel about those I work with is of no issue, Fusillade. I merely... have some issues with some of Shockwave's policies." Windshear looks over Misfire'''s orders datapad, "Lucky you." he hands it back to the Targetmaster and flicks a wing back toward the Gumby Seeker squad, "Ive been mechsitting on these fliers. I can understand why their whole wing got destroyed...." Solo hears that and starts to say something, then looks back at the rest of the Squad. Yea, the Dark Seeker has a point. Singe chuckles at '''Windshear's daring act of superiority. "He receives an honest answer to a simple question, yet postures around like mass of bricks. With Decepticons like that, it's no wonder we haven't won this war." He kicks on his anti gravs, floating up to shoulder level with Spinister, Fusillade having caught his attention. "The way she stirs the pot. It's art, really. Perhaps I should be spending more time with her? Purely for research, of course." Hairsplitter walks back to the group, hearing Misfire's successful tale of shooting something. "Yeeeah, but you're a solid shooter when it counts. Moreso than Triggerhappy, at least. Soooo......" He starts staring at the holo excel sheet he's working on and trails off. "Your observation is flawed," Shockwave replies to Fusillade as he fails his sarcasm detection roll. He's still watching his beast, though, as it begins to slowly lumber away from them, tracking down the hated Autobot dino-bird. Its tail swishes back and forth as it picks up the scent. "No, Windshear, that is entirely the point. Predaking does *not* have a mind of its own." Shockwave takes several steps towards his creation. "Predaking: Override 7B. Reset acti-" Predaking's tail suddenly comes slamming down, scoring a direct hit on Shockwave and driving the Decepticon into the ground. The dragon turns its head around, snarling furiously at those who would try to stand in its way. So far only /one/ has ever managed to do that successfully, and if the rest of these insects continue to get in his way he'll never get a chance for vengeance. The sheer weight of Predaking's tail smashing against the ground causes a huge crack to form behind it, and anyone on the ground is potentially knocked off their feet. Predaking unfolds its wings, roaring a challenge to the next idiot who's going to tell it what to do. Combat: The next attack against you will automatically hit. "Hey! It isn't luck. It is skill...or something like skill." Misfire says with a hint of mirth, he looks over at the other Seekers and gives them a friendly wave. "Yeah, it is rough losing your wing...that is only happened like twice to me..." Misfire shrugs, "I think that is why I was removed from Aerospace and to Mayhem...Plus Mayhem is awesome..." Misfire jumps as the tail slams down, Misfire points at the monster, "THE SLAG IS THAT?" Monster Predaking arrives from the Highroad to the north. Monster Predaking has arrived. Combat: Monster Predaking strikes Shockwave with his Tail Crush attack! -7 Combat: Monster Predaking (Monster Predaking) used "Savage Instinct": A Level 2 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. Windshear again ignores Singe and nods at Misfire's comment, "Mayham is a nice division I have to say..." he pauses for a beat and is about to say something else when Predakind piledrives Shockave into the ground with its tail. The ground trembles violently and the Zombie Seeker lifts into the air quickly. Most of the Harrison Squad follow suit and those that didnt, deserve the faceplant they just did. That idiot stumbles onto his knees, but gets back up, steps foward, and, hiding his shock at what happened, bellows, "PREDAKING! As your commanding officer, STAND DOWN! Cease your attack at once or you will be disciplined! NOW!" That idiot is Cyclonus, of course. Dumbfounded, Misfire just freezes as he slowly makes his way towards Shockwave, "Uh, Shockwave...you ok there, sir? Need a hand? Wait, is that offensive, I meant it as offering help, not as an insult...Uhhhh..." Aimless just slowly backs up, sensing this is a 'death' situation. Misfire continues to edge closer. "Come on Windshear...lets, help the boss..." He looks back, "Windshear?" Fusillade stumbles from the concussive force of Predaking's tail blow to Shockwave, and takes to the air. "Wow, SOMEONE'S crabby about missing out. What's he looking for, anyway?" And as Cyclonus shouts, her demeanor brightens visibly. "I'll help with disciplining!" Predaking doesn't even look down to where he crushed Shockwave. It recognizes a foe that cannot withstand it when it sees it, and it's true that Shockwave hasn't gotten back up yet--nor does he answer Misfire. Predaking rises up on its hind legs, towering over the Decepticon second in command. Of course it recognizes Cyclonus, and it recognizes his position as well. The beast has keen insight in who's the alpha dog around here. But Cyclonus *isn't* the alpha dog, is it? No, that would be the *other* one. The *purple* one with the *orange* gun. This is that one's lackey. Galvatron is second only to Sky Lynx in who the monster hates and fears. But maybe annihilating Cyclonus will neuter Galvatron? Predaking's throat suddenly glows as a charge of fire breath runs up to its jaw. Opening its mouth, a torrent of flame rushes towards the Decepticon second in command. Regardless of whether Cyclonus is a melted puddle or not, Predaking begins beating its wings, looking up at Fusillade, Windshear, and his squadron as they take to the skies. Apart from the fat one, it recons it could eat the lot of 'em in one bite each. Combat: Monster Predaking strikes Cyclonus with its Flame Breath attack! -4 Fusillade would totally stick in his craw. Windshear hovers over toward Misfire but keeping a wary optic on Predaking. "Yea come one lets get 'boss' out of the ground." he lands and offers assistance to the one eyes one armed purple people eater. The Harrison Squad has indeed taken to the air and are circleing Predaking cautiously. After a moment a few start taking potshots at the huge mech monster. "Oh, there you are Windshear!" Misfire edges towards Shockwave with Windshear as he bends down to help try and help Shockwave. "So, Shockwave, is there an off switch or sleep-code? Or something?" Misfire continues to chatter away, "Maybe a large bone or something? Warm Energon?" Misfire optics flash in open. He continues to move to help, "There is something, right?" Aimless continues to mosey on off to safety. <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "ARGH! All Decepticons, subdue Predaking!" <'Decepticon'> Fusillade says, "GAHAHAHHAHA!" <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "This isn't funny, curse you!" <'Decepticon'> Fusillade says, "I am looking forward to the subduing!" Windshear watches the weapon walk away, "Hey one of your pets is trying to escape." he says blandly at Misfire as he realizes Shockwave's pretty.. stuck. "Mech, hes like.. driving in here like a -- I dont know what." Hubcap arrives from the Tower Promenade to the south. Hubcap has arrived. "Probably just going to psyche himself up. Yeah, Aimless get yourself!" Misfire cheers on, he looks over at Windshear, "He isn't like a pet..pets like obey and like you or something..." He stares at Shockwave, "Primus...that looks like it hurts..." Monster Predaking Witness the ultimate Autobot hunter. Fiery orange wings are wrapped around a dark metal chassis. Beast-like in appearance, the "improved" Predaking is a seething mass of claws, teeth, and fire. Prowling on four legs, Predaking has a long, dragon-like head and tail. Its dark face is contains frighteningly powerful jaws with glowing optics, and its tail has spiny ridges to allow for flexibility. When fully-extended, Predaking's wings stretch well beyond the reach of any normal Transformer. Predaking moves with a fierce and primal sense of anger and contempt. When it walks, smoldering claw marks are left in its wake. When it flies, its wings beat with an inelegant, terrifying fury. When it roars, it sends the unprepared fleeing. More animal than Transformer now, the Predacons' minds have been melded into "the peak of Combiner potential". It knows no fear, it knows no weakness, and it knows no mercy. "Well, so much for the lizard whisperer, ha!" Fusillade crows, before dipping in altitude on her anti-gravs. She flanks wide past the single-minded tracker, and draws her sidearm. Tak! Tak! Tak! It spits out argon lasers towards Predaking's left wingroot. Combat: Fusillade strikes Monster Predaking with her High-Capacitance Argon Laser (Laser) attack! Cyclonus is promptly lit ablaze by Predaking's fearsome flame breath (which emits no X-Rays whatsoever) and while the space warrior is no stranger to pain, the roaring flames are a bit much for him! "AAAARGH! Decepticons, subdue Predaking immediately!" he cries, and, blinded as he is by the flames, staggers back from the monster, firing lasers back at him to ward him off. Combat: Cyclonus sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Cyclonus strikes Monster Predaking with his Forward Weapons Array (Laser) attack! Windshear frowns as he looks back at Aimless. "So hes like a reptile pet then, right?" he looks back at Shockwave. "I dont think he heard you." he waves a hand in front of his commander and then looks back toward the battle erupting with Predaking and the otheres. "Shockwave, wake up. your.. project just flamebroiled Cyclonus." Shockwave is groggy enough that he accepts Windshear and Misfire's help to get back up. Once on his feet, he holds his head with one hand, watching as Predaking engulfs Cyclonus in flame. "...programming--... should have... override its..." Shockwave says haltingly. It does indeed look like it hurts, as Shockwave's chassis is crumpled and dented from where he was stuck between tail and ground. Shaking the effects of his surprise smack off, Shockwave finally gives a good answer. "Yes, override 7B should reset its conditions, but somehow it has failed to execute that portion of his code. I do not understand." Predaking, having charred Cyclonus, is already moving towards him again. This time it brings its front claw down, obliterating the area where Cyclonus had been standing. Had the second in command not backed up, he'd have been crushed into paste. Always willing to try again, the dragon raises his other claw, only to receive a face full of laser bolts from Cyclonus. It spreads its wings, but gets shot right at the connection point between his left wing and body. Predaking cranes his neck at Fusillade, trying to track her before spewing flames in her direction. Combat: Monster Predaking misses Fusillade with its Flame Burst (Disruptor) attack! Looking over at Windshear, "Ehh, I guess. I read he is like a 'cat'. Whatever the slag that means..." Misfire looks at the Monster, then Aimless, then Windshear. "So, I guess we should shoot, now?" Misfire makes his way towards Aimless, picking up his errant weapon, forcing him into his weapon mode. The pair continue to fight with each other as they attempt to aim at Predaking Monster. "Hold still!" Windshear acknowledges Misfire's comments with a nod as he looks Shockwave up and down, "Do you require any more assistance sir? Do you want the rest of us to engage to subdue or deactivate?" he motions toward the Harrison Squad who are continuing to lob off random lasershots at the mech monster run amuk. Cyclonus staggers away from the stomping claws, stumbling after the near impact, then forces himself up into the air, transforming into Space Fighter mode. "Bring him down! Alive, preferably, but do it at all costs!" he booms, throttling back around to suddenly drop a massive payload of bombs onto the monstrous creature. Cyclonus flips forward ninety degrees, limbs folding up and a nosecone snaps down across his head. Wings emerge from his sides and Cyclonus is now in his powerful space fighter mode! Finally, Misfire steadies his arm, kinda....not really. He then pulls down the trigger hoping to hit the rather Large Monster. "Primus, it is huge..." Misfire optics flash as he watches the blast. "I wonder if singing would work...or just music...soothe the savage beast..." Combat: Starfighter <'Cyclonus'> strikes Monster Predaking with his Incendiary Bombs Area attack! -4 Combat: Starfighter <'Cyclonus'> misses Fusillade with his Incendiary Bombs Area attack! -4 Combat: Misfire strikes Monster Predaking with his Shaky Aim! attack! -3 Ravage arrives from the Highroad to the north. Ravage has arrived. Mindwipe arrives from the Highroad to the north. Mindwipe has arrived. Hubcap moves south to the Sagros Plains. Hubcap has left. <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus growls, "Shock*wave.*" <'Decepticon'> Ravage says, "You sound in pain, Cyclonus." Shockwave looks up at Predaking as it tracks Fusillade like a cat going for a laser pointer. "Yes, Cyclonus is correct. His programming has failed. The only logical course of action is to subdue the creature so I can investigate what has gone wrong." Predaking's head and neck snaps around as it tries to keep up with the Executrix, but somehow she manages to stay one figurative step ahead of it by constantly zigzagging. Frustrating. Then comes the Decepticon counter-attack, and it is vicious. Misfire scores a glancing hit across its chest, but it doesn't stop it from chasing after Fusillade. Nor does Harrison squad's attempt. The Lackey takes to the skies, and Predaking follows. There's far too many bugs zipping around up here, it decides. Cyclonus's bombs slam into it from above, but for a moment it looks like it's just going to fly straight through the explosions. Then comes round two in the form of Fusillade's, and Predaking is knocked from the sky as the barrage hits it. Explosions going off all around it, Predaking dives back down, hitting the ground hard with its four feet. The impact sends shockwave rushing out in all directions, and the erupting ground threatens to smash anyone not in the air. Combat: Monster Predaking strikes Misfire with its Earthquake Area attack! -8 Combat: Monster Predaking strikes Windshear with its Earthquake Area attack! -8 Combat: Monster Predaking strikes Shockwave with its Earthquake Area attack! -8 Combat: Monster Predaking (Monster Predaking) used "Savage Instinct": A Level 1 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. <'Decepticon'> Shockwave says, "I read you, Cyclonus." Shadows are our friends, they conceal us, allow us to see things as they occur without anyone being the wiser. This is where Ravage dwells. It is his domain, and has been for as long as his processors have functioned. This is where he now dwells, watching the scene as it unfolds further. There's...actually a smug look about him. He runs a quick scan... there is no Galvatron here, so he remains where he hides, observing... Even as a monstrous shockwave disturbs his vantage point, forcing him to seek a more grounded spot. <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "*Some* pain, Ravage." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Shockwave. Do tech support. QUICKLY." <'Decepticon'> Fusillade directs, fiercely, "He is suppressed! Pluck his wings! Immobilize him!" Windshear nods at Shockwave's comment and turns to lift into the air when the monster slams into the ground from the recent attack. The ground shakes incredibly hard this time. Hard enough the Dark Seeker is knocked off his feet and onto the ground. The damage is minimal but he takes some none the less. Shaking his head the Dark Seeker scrambles back to his feet and lifts into the air. Subdue is the order for the day and he transforms into jet mode and blasts toward the monster, wind cannons firing. Windshear transforms into a dead black McDonnell Douglas F15A. Starfighter <'Cyclonus'> passes over Predaking as flames burst all around him. He almost got Fusillade, but, well, he figured she'd get out of the way. Probably. Anyway, considering his next course of action, Cyclonus ponders Fusillade's advice. "Hm... yes, the wings. The alloys are strong, but perhaps my oxidizing lasers can correct that?" And as he loops back around, he fires a dizzying stream of lasers at Predaking's wing, aiming for the connection to the body! Combat: Starfighter <'Cyclonus'> sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: F-15 Streak Eagle strikes Monster Predaking with his Thermal Laser attack! -3 Combat: Starfighter <'Cyclonus'> strikes Monster Predaking with his Oxidizing Laser attack! Triggerhappy arrives from the Highroad to the north. Triggerhappy has arrived. "That Ain't Good..." Misfire states blandly as the Monster swoops down towards the ground based Decepticons. Misfire attempts to leap up, but the shockwaves of the stomp catch up to him before his right leg can make it off the ground. The Targetmaster completely face plants, tearing up a good portion of his face and chest armor. Laying on the ground, Misfire lets out a moan, as he rolls over, pointing Aimless at the beast. "Ughghghgghgggg..." Is all Misfire can quip as he fires at the monster again and again and again, hoping to score a hit! Combat: Misfire strikes Monster Predaking with his From the Ground! attack! <'Decepticon'> Windshear says, "Thats twice in a row youve hit, Misfire." <'Decepticon'> Ravage says, "Commander Shockwave, as much as this brings me back to fond memories of the old Gladiatorial battles, I do believe I suppose I can offer assistance. What can I do to help?" <'Decepticon'> Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Must have been practicing, eh?" <'Decepticon'> Fusillade says, "SHHHH! Don't make him think about it!!" <'Decepticon'> Misfire moaning out, "Twiiiice...in...a...row..." <'Decepticon'> Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Twice?" <'Decepticon'> Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Even better!" <'Decepticon'> Fusillade says, "Oh great, now he'll miss again from all the excitement." <'Decepticon'> Ravage says, "Or he'll hit one of us." <'Decepticon'> Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "What, afraid of being shot by Misfire?" <'Decepticon'> Mindwipe says, "Don't think about it, you'll only place pressure upon yourself." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "KEEP hitting it, Misfire!" <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "Thrreee? Personal...best..." <'Decepticon'> Ravage says, "Commander Shockwave? Perhaps I can feed it a bomb?" <'Decepticon'> Shockwave says, "Do whatever you can to bring it down." <'Decepticon'> Fusillade says, "Well it should be easier now that it's an order." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Arrgh, it's BEEN an order!" Ravage continues to watch, as orders have not been directly passed down...until Shockwave's call comes out over the radio. The spy shakes his head as he thinks for a moment, mechanical manipulators from his tail working on rekeying one of his bombs for use remotely, rather than launched. Once done, he springs into action, sneaking towards Predaking, shadow to shadow. <'Decepticon'> Ravage says, "Give me a breach in its armor and I will do what I can short of detonating myself." Shockwave is sent flying into the air as the ground rolls underneath him. Unable to activate his boot thrusters in time, Shockwave hits the ground hard on his shoulder, dislocating it from its rotor socket. "Ngh!" The Decepticon rolls over onto his back, powering up his arm cannon. The Commander doesn't understand how this happened, but no matter what the cause is, the result is the same: Predaking must be brought down! Despite crashing into the ground with enough force to send waves crashing into the other grounded Decepticons, Predaking weathers the impact well. Up on all four legs, the creature twists itself around, bringing its flank into the line of fire in order to protect its wings. It recognizes Cyclonus and Fusillade's tactics--the hated Sky Lynx and his pink lackey took advantage of its wings as well, and Predaking is nothing if not a strong learner. Activating its anti-gravs, the beast takes to the skies. It's riddled with a shockingly large number of ion particles from the ground and a thermal beam from behind, and so Predaking races forward with surprising speed, quickly accelerating to well over three hundred miles per hour. Its destination--coincidence or not--is the mighty walls of Crystal City! At least one trooper in the closest guard tower along the walls shows remarkable bravery by blasting at Predaking, but the monster retaliates by crushing it and a large section of the wall. Where its claws strike, flames immediately take hold. Predaking whips its tail around, knocking over another section of the wall like a kid playing with Kre-O brand bricks. <'Decepticon'> Mindwipe ponders. Let this thing be exploded, or try to enslave it to his will... As more Decepticons descend upon Predaking, it gets a bit more difficult to target him without serious casualties. <> she comments ruefully on local radio. As Predaking pulls away and skims over the ground, her firing solution resolves, and lower powered laser fire lashes out from her nosecone. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes Monster Predaking with her Disruptor attack! Starfighter <'Cyclonus'> continues zooming straight at Predaking! "Don't let him reach the city!" he booms imperiously, intent on a collision course with one of Predaking's wings! F-15 Streak Eagle coordinates the Harrison Squad and with them on either side of him, the Dark Seeker leads them toward Predaking. As the spearhead draws closer suddenly all of them fire at the mechmonster at once. Combat: F-15 Streak Eagle strikes Monster Predaking with his Thermal Laser attack! -3 Combat: Starfighter <'Cyclonus'> strikes Monster Predaking with his Ramming Speed attack! Starfighter <'Cyclonus'> then goes spinning out of control of impact, twirling end over end into the distance. "Arrrgh! Do not relent!..." Slowly pushing himself up, Misfire points Aimless at the monster, pulling the trigger...and nothing happens. "Really?" Misfire intones at Aimless, who emits, "Ehhh, tired..." Misfire drops his weapon, drawing out a Laser Pistol, pointing it at Predaking. As Aimless falls, the weapon screams, "Whore!" Misfire spares a look at Aimless, before looking up at the Monster again. "At least this one, doesn't talk..." He pulls the trigger sending it towards the Monster, his optics tracing the shot. Combat: Misfire misses Monster Predaking with his The /Other/ Gun! (Laser) attack! Ravage blinks as he watches the massive beast take to the air. Well, a bomb is out. He swaps weapon systems to something with a standard ballistic projectile, the missile tucking in close to his body as the sleek barrel of a medium-calibre machine gun takes its place. Targeting systems kick in to lock on the target as the ammunition cycles to his desired load. It's unimpressive, truly, but he fires a quick staccato burst at the departing dragon. Combat: Ravage strikes Monster Predaking with his Generic Machine Gun (Pistol) attack! Predaking turns around a few times as Crystal City citizens flee from the ruined wall in terror. This unintentionally knocks over even more of the wall, but Predaking doesn't seem to mind... or even notice. More Decepticons are coming for it now, and even its animal mind is realizing that a pack of smaller beasts can hurt a larger one. While it does mean Fusillade can't unload with her best, it also means Predaking can't focus on just one target. With his flame breath finally recharged, it sprays enough fire to take down a pair of Seekers that had been coming in from the opposite angle, but soon enough the Decepticons start to overwhelm him. It doesn't recognize any of the individual strikes--or that Misfire missed--but there's enough of them that it's experiencing real pain. The monster knows it cannot let itself be stopped here. Not while Sky Lynx is still out there, taunting it and laughing at it. There'll be time to pick off the morsels one-by-one later on, but Sky Lynx is the only one who can truly threaten it in a one-on-one battle. Predaking spreads its wings, taking off from the ruins of the northern Crystal City wall. Its anti-gravs propel it through the air, but just two wing-flaps into his journey Cyclonus smashes into it. Predaking is knocked to the side, rearing backwards in pain as its chest is ripped open. Roaring defiantly as Cyclonus twirls off into the distance, Predaking accelerates towards the northwest, planning to return to its old haunting grounds. Combat: Monster Predaking begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Shockwave, Starfighter <'Cyclonus'>, Misfire, Space Going B-1R Lancer, Giant Bat , Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter , and F-15 Streak Eagle Space Going B-1R Lancer, spurred by Cyclonus's panicked order, sprints to the walls of Crystal City proper. The bomber rattles windows and sets off residential alarms from how closely she flies over the deck, overtaking the anti-grav supported Predaking. Dipping one wing, the grey and white bomber slews into a broad U turnto point her nosecone squarely at Predaking's face, and sends him a lovely parting package, a cruise missile equipped with its own engine and wings. It pursues. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes Monster Predaking with her Cruisin' for a Bruisin' attack! Looking at his second pistol as he misses, "Ugh...Sorry Aimless..." Misfire offers to his friend, "I forget you can help..." Aimless sage nods at Misfire. "You know what you have to do..." Sighing, Misfire takes three shuffle steps, tossing the Pistol at the Monster. "GOOD RIDDANCE!" He screams after the Pistol as it arcs towards the fleeing monster, the power supply of the pistol hums as it flies. Misfire looks at Aimless, "Now I have to fill out paper work for another back up weapon..." Aimless shrugs, serve you right. Combat: Misfire strikes Monster Predaking with his Flying Weapon of Doom! (Ruckus) attack! Shockwave raises his arm, firing laser bolts after the fleeing dragon. His finest creation has somehow turned into a failure. He's already racing through the lines of code in his memory, trying to figure out what went wrong. Shockwave is certain (certain!) that he blocked out any sort of emotion that could prevent his override from taking hold. If the Decepticons get Predaking back, Shockwave plans to rip its brain apart to find the answer. Predaking angles its wings, increasing in speed as it soars overhead. The cruise missile from Fusillade slams into it from behind, and the explosion buffets it, pushing it along as it tries to outrun the fireball. Its instincts are driving it to escape so it can rest, lick its wounds, feed, and eventually go back out on the hunt. Its flight-or-fight systems have landed solidly in the latter category. This encounter not only freed it from the idiots that sought to control it, but also added new faces to the hated list. The sleak, speeding jet and the large one that makes fire and shrapnel appear out of no-where are now number two and three. ~ding!~ Predaking glances behind as a pistol ricochets off its head and lands harmlessly on the ground below. It shoots Misfire a look before making good on its escape. Misfire's now number four. F-15 Streak Eagle allows the Harrison Squad to take some parting shots before he orders them to stand down and swings back around toward Shockwave. He doesnt say anything as he transforms and lands near his commander. Instead he glances toward Misfire and shrugs. A dead black McDonnell Douglas F15A transforms into Windshear. Looking over at Aimless, Misfire points at the Monster. "You see that look?" Aimless shakes his head. "Nah, you are imagining things Misfire..." Misfire looks at Aimless for a long moment. "It looked at me...right through me..." Aimless stares at Misfire, "Primus, you ain't important enough for that to notice you. Your own Command doesn't even acknowledge you..." Misfire smiles and nods. "Whew, felt like my number was up." He looks at Windshear, offering a fist bump. "That was interesting." Ravage makes his way over to Shockwave's side, a data-slug gripped in his teeth which he then presses into the Commander's hand. "Hopefully one of the AP rounds punched through enough to plant the tracer attached to the round. The use of more excessive means of damaging it seemed futile and illogical when getting a trace and potential data on it was far more...viable." He leaves it to Shockwave to find out if any of the tracking rounds are broadcasting properly. "I'll do what I do best...and hunt it." And...with that, Ravage is gone, back into the shadows as he follows the path of destruction left behind. Combat: Ravage begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Shockwave, Starfighter <'Cyclonus'>, Misfire, Space Going B-1R Lancer, Giant Bat , Windshear, and Monster Predaking Windshear fistbumps Misfire and then watches Ravage. "Interesting yea," Ravage disappears and he smirks, "But not as interesting as whats in store for Ravage I bet." "Wait? Ravage was here?" Misfire peers around. "That guy cracks me up. We had a real energy pump to energy pump conversation about violence and Decepticons and stuff..." He shrugs. "Normally, he is friendly and chatty..." Aimless face palms at Misfire, "Primus, Misfire...you have no clue do you..." Ravage is everywhere. Misfire needs to get used to that. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Starfighter <'Cyclonus'> is nose first in the middle of a street. Which is made of steel. Judging from the fact he's not moving, it's arguable who got hit harder when Cyclonus rammed Predaking. Fusillade sets down on the ground near the assembled Decepticons, and gives them all a sharp nod. "We sent him packing! Good to see everyone intact. Now, about Shockwave and Cyclonus..." She winces once she gets sight of the other spacejet. "Oof." she idly sashays toward him to get a better look. Windshear nods, "Yes, Mis he was he--" he glances at Fusillade and then looks over at Cyclonus. That looked like it hurt. He looks toward Shockwave, "Orders, sir?" Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Misfire looks at Fusillade, nodding to her and then at all of the others, his face looking pretty casual as if Windshear's words speak for him too. Shockwave watches where Predaking vanished on the horizon for a good ten seconds after it's no longer in sight. He doesn't acknowledge Ravage, but he definitely heard the Cassetticon. Turning and striding towards Cyclonus with Windshear next to him, Shockwave's optic flashes. "We know Predaking's hunting grounds. Avoid the sector for now while Ravage tracks it." The pair reach Fusillade and Cyclonus. "I will begin reviewing Predaking's code to determine where the failure was. We can find a way to bring him back under heel." "Fusillade," Cyclonus says, sticking out like a lawn dart. "It humbles me to do so, but... I cannot free myself. You must free me somehow. Preferably without damaging me." Windshear nods "As you command, sir." he says as he studies the scene before him. "I will have the Harrison Squad on standby." "I'm glad you said that before Shockwave was in audial range," Fusillade replies pertly to Cyclonus. "Not able to transform, either. That's one heck of a reinforced nosecone you've got there, sir." She glances over toward several Aerospace gumbies and gestures toward the mangled plasteel sheet underneath the Commander. "We'll need to weaken that structure before we can extricate Lord Cyclonus!" She gives a jaunty salute as Shockwave draws near, and proceeds to give a few token chiseling motions with her wingblade to prise him loose, despite the others' efforts being vastly more effective. Shrugging, Misfire strolls out of the area looking around as he resumes his patrol pattern, wiping loose Energon off of his face. "Ugh...Can't get this fixed for another few cycles...Blah..." Solo and a few others from the Squad look at Windshear. The Dark Seeker nods quickly and they dive in to help free Lord Cyclonus. Harrison Squadron? Weren't they originally.... ah never mind. Shockwave has other things to worry about right now. The Cybertron Commander reaches Cyclonus and Fusillade and stops in front of the former. He makes no mention of the Decepticon second in command's predicament. He doesn't mention anything just yet, instead letting Cyclonus make the first comment. Starfighter <'Cyclonus'> remains where he is, sticking out of the ground. "That's because part of my head component is stuck in the ground, Fusillade." He sighs. Now everyone is surrounding him and bearing witness to his shame. "Shockwave. Why couldn't you control your pet monster? Galvatron will want to know why!" Fusillade grunts and heaves, and finally steps back and more solidly built mechs move in to work the material away from Cyclonus's prow. She turns to Shockwave, eager to hear his reply to the pointed inquiry. Fusillade soars upward to the Sky above Crystal City. Fusillade has left. "I share your question, Cyclonus," Shockwave replies. Despite this all being his fault, Shockwave does not experience embarassment. Instead he merely decides on what the next best course of action is and proceeds from there. "I do not know why or how Predaking ignored my override, however I will find out. This can be corrected, Cyclonus." He glances at the mechs trying to extract Cyclonus. "Do you require assistance?" Solo pauses and looks at Shockwave, "No we got it, sir!" he motions to a couple of the other Seekers and with one might pull they get Cyclonus' head/nosecone free. They stagger back a bit yet try to keep the SoC from falling over in his ingainly extraction. Starfighter <'Cyclonus'> is kind of upset at Shockwave at the moment, so he just says, "No." But even so, Harrison Force or whatever manages, with a great heave, to pull the space warrior free. "ARRRRGH!" Cyclonus grunts as he's yanked out, and once free, he transforms into robot mode and promptly backhands Fugitive. "You DOLTS!" he yells, though really he's just reestablishing his authority. The space fighter's nosecone snaps back as its body flips upright. Arms and legs unfold from the wings and fuselage respectively, and a dour face emerges from the body, forming the robot mode of Cyclonus! Fugative takes the backhand straight to the face and falls back to his aft. "I didnt do it!" he says frantically. Solo just hands his head with a loud vent of air through his intakes. "Get up." he says exasperatedly and then looks at Cyclonus, "It was our honor to free you, my lord." he turns and motions for the rest to fall in behind their present commander standing next to Shockwave. Even Shockwave understands why Cyclonus would be upset with him. This did not turn out as intended, and the advantage Predaking gave them has rapidly turned into a disaster instead. The one-eyed robot watches coldly as Cyclonus is hilariously extracted from his prison. Windshear watches the rescue with a blank face and then eyeballs Fugative as they fall in behind him. Hes tried everything to get that mech to grow a spine and nothing seems to be working. At least he pulled his weight freeing Cyclonus from his, unfortunate 'situation'. Cyclonus brushes himself off, glaring at Solo. "*Shut up.* I am no mood for bowing and scraping. Shockwave!" He points at the mech in question. "YOU will write the report on this debacle, and in that report there had better be an apology to Galvatron for your failure!" Combat: Cyclonus is size 7, the same as you. Shockwave has to look slightly upwards to be optic-to-optic with Cyclonus, but he doesn't flinch when the angry Decepticon second in command jabs a finger in his direction. "Very well, Cyclonus," Shockwave says. He didn't expect anything less. The apology will make things interesting, though. "Unless there is something else immediately required I will return to Polyhex to begin my investigation." Solo doesnt make another sound as he stands there at attention. Attempting to take his Patrol serious and spy on Command, Misfire peers at the others, "Someone is getting cannoned..." Misfire whispers under his breath. Aimless looks up at Misfire, "Probably you again...lowest man and all.." Cyclonus growls, "Fine, fine!" waving Shockwave away dismissively. He stomps away from the group, hands clenching and unclenching. He shoots Harrison Squadron another look, like he's going to backhand them again, but he refrains and just continues on his way to the city. Windshear stands there bedies Shockwave quietly, his face even more unreadable as he watches and listens to whats going on between Cyclonus and Shockwave. Having been dismissed, Shockwave turns away from Cyclonus and activates his jet boots for the return flight to Polyhex. Windshear is left to ensure that Harrison Squadron adjusts its patrol routes to avoid Predaking's hunting grounds. Windshear watches Shockwave depart and does indeed turn to the Harrison Squad and alters their patrol routes to avoid Predaking at all costs right now. Decepticon Message: 2/124 Posted Author Re: AAR: Predaking attacks... Mon Apr 29 Shockwave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shockwave appears from his lab in Darkmount. There's big orange and black leftover pieces o' Predacon still laying around, waiting to be cataloged. "My analysis of Predaking's unexpected misbehavior is complete. In examining the last system logs automatically transmitted to my lab, as well as extrapolating the impact on his neural codes, it has become clear that the altered combination process does not--and, it would seem, cannot--override the basic emotional drive that all Transformers have." Well, most. Shockwave taps a button on the computer behind him, and a lot of technical jargon scrolls past. Smart people might be able to figure out what it means but it's extremely advanced. "Predaking's modified personality, though initially subdued, has grown in strength since it was originally assembled. Eventually it overwhelmed my overrides and became the higher priority in his decision-making." "All is not lost, however. If I have a minute of access to Predaking's brain I can reset his personality to its original settings. That will give us the time needed to get the creature back to my lab for disassembling. Ravage is tracking the beast now, and I will require a strike force to bring Predaking down." There's a several second pause before Shockwave adds, "Cyclonus has ordered that I apologize for this mishap. You may consider that order fulfilled. Shockwave out." Rumors Message: 8/3 Posted Author Predaking At Large Fri Apr 26 Anonymous ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ No longer mere speculation, the huge orange and black dragon the Decepticons created was sighted by half of Crystal City as it crushed the city's northern gates. The beast was attacked from all sides by Decepticon forces before fleeing to the northwest. Since then, sightings have been regular in the areas by the Highroad and the far eastern section of the New Cybertron Highway. One Empty even said they saw it as far as the Koriolis Desert, but that seems unlikely. Autobots and civilians aren't the only ones who need to be careful in those sectors now. Rumour has it the Decepticons are altering patrols and guard stations to avoid the monster's hunting grounds. The Ministry of Peace has yet to comment.